


The Perfect Pair - Logince

by ticklishsprout



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishsprout/pseuds/ticklishsprout
Summary: While being shown Patton's odd collection of novelty socks, Logan comes up with an idea on how to get something he's always wanted. And his target is Roman.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	The Perfect Pair - Logince

Yeah, those were socks alright.

Logan gazed down at the drawer overflowing with socks, a beaming Patton standing behind him proudly. “This is my entire collection! Oh, aside from the ones I’m wearing right now! I’m not sure how many I have, but I think it’s somewhere in the low hundreds?”

Hundreds? “Fascinating,” he murmured, running his hands over the ones with constellation patterns. “You seem to enjoy this little hobby of yours, Patton. I can certainly say I’ve never seen anything like it. What are you wearing now?”

“Oh!” Patton slid off his shoes to show him. “See? It looks like I have little kitty cat paws!” The socks themselves were gray, while the paw prints were a light pink.  
Logan nodded. “I see. That is-“

“Pawsome?”

“No.”

He pouted, slowly putting his shoes back on. “You’re being catty today. Something on your mind?”

“That was dreadful.” He turned his attention back to the colorful socks. “Anyways, I may actually get a few of these myself. They are quite…” His breath died in his throat. Were those what he thought they were? No, they couldn’t be. He slowly lifted out a certain pair and blushed, turning them over in his hands. “Actually, I would like to borrow these for a little while.” 

—

Roman was lounging on his bed and staring at the ceiling with a serene smile as he allowed his creative mind to wander, eyes slowly closing. Breaks were the absolute best. No rushing to think up video ideas or deal with a certain someone’s nagging about schedules and deadlines approaching not even that quickly. Just relaxation. 

“Roman.”

His eyes opened and settled on the figure standing in his doorway. Spoke too soon. “Yes, Heisenberg?” he questioned evenly, trying to keep the slight frustration out of his voice. As much as he lo-liked him, now was a time for him to unwind.

“I…” Logan wasn’t sure what to say. “May I come in?”

But he can’t say no to that face. “Sure!” Roman patted the space next to him on the bed, curiosity written across his face when he instead sat down in front of him. “Hi?” He drew his legs up so he could sit criss-crossed. “You never said what you needed.”

He shrugged. “Just wanted to see you.”

Ooh, that sent an arrow straight through his heart. “I’m honored, my precious nerd! I was just relaxing over here, care to join me? Or did you want to talk about something specific?”

“I shall just join you.” Logan enacted the next phase of his plan, which was setting both legs in his lap as casually as possible. He must be so stealthy right now.

He was not stealthy at all right now. Roman raised an eyebrow, noticing he wasn’t wearing his usual shoes as he tended to do at all times. Only socks. “Um,” he began, then quieted. What was he supposed to do? “It’s rare to see you without shoes.” His socks seemed to have something written on the soles. “Are you wearing ones that aren’t plain?”

“Indeed, I wanted to change things up a little today. Nothing too fancy, since the main color is still white. Just a small detail.” He flexed his toes, a light blush spreading across his face. Any time now.

“Let me see!” He lifted both feet to examine them, his smile slowly morphing into a confused frown. The right one read _since you are reading this,_ and the left one _tickle my toes_ with a picture of two tiny feet. Interesting. “Logan, do you even know what is on your socks?”

Logan coughed, glancing away. “I must admit I am not certain, since I borrowed them from Patton. Why?”

Roman’s eyes narrowed. So that’s how he wanted to play this, hmm? “No reason.” He pressed one of his thumbs into the ball of his left foot, smirking at the gasp it produced. “I just have a simple question for you. Are you…ticklish?”

“What?” His toes curled again, trying to catch his thumb between them. “That’s absurd, Roman. I am a being of pure intellect who is not affected by such things. You’ve been spending far too much time with Patton.”

“Right, my mistake.” He pulled his hands away, crossing his arms behind his head and lying back. “Never mind. Let’s just go back to resting or whatever.”

Logan almost squawked indignantly. He did that on purpose, didn’t he?! Frustrated, he leaned forward to poke at his exposed underarms. The prince immediately fought back after a surprised squeal by quickly scribbling his nails over the socked feet, which were luckily still in his lap and just begging for it. 

What followed was a sound sweeter than any music Roman had ever heard in his entire life.

“ROHOHOHOMAN!” Logan couldn’t even try to hold back his reaction, not that he would’ve if he could. It was an amazing feeling and something he should have pursued a lot sooner. Years of avoiding tickle fights in the Mind Palace and pretending he wasn’t ticklish like the others melted away as he laughed freely, and it was pure ecstasy.

“Aw, does the Logical one have tickly feetsies?” Roman teased once he could speak again through his gay thoughts of how cute his friend looked. “Does he? He thought he could hide them from us forever with no one ever finding out and taking swift action? Adorable.” 

He didn’t answer any of the questions directed towards him, instead focusing on the torturous feelings lighting up his nerves and making him want to scream. “YOU AHAHAHAHARE THE WOHOHOHOHORST!”

“I am _what?!_ ” he snapped, poking and pinching up and down with no real pattern. “That’s not a very nice thing to say to the person giving you what you wanted!”  


Logan tried to glare the best he could. “FAHAHAHAHAHALSEHOOD!”

“And you’re a liar on top of it!” Roman huffed. “I can make this so much worse for you, if you haven’t noticed!” The tickling stopped for a moment so he could understand him better and hear from him directly. “I’ll do it, too.”

Making the most of his break, he contemplated those words. He wasn’t bluffing according to his tone, which was good for him in the long run if he wanted this to keep going. Which he did. Now to just give him a little push. “Bring it on.”

“You asked for it!” Deciding to follow what the socks said, all ten of his fingers moved higher to tickle under the wiggly toes. “Ooh, what a reaction!”

Death spot, death spot! “NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Logan didn’t mean it, no matter how much it tickled. He didn’t yank his legs away even the slightest bit.

Roman cooed, pulling off the socks and going right for the sensitive skin between his toes. “I should conjure a feather next time!” There would be a next time, right? There had to be with how happy he looked. “Just sawing back and forth so ticklishly-was that a snort I heard?!”

He shook his head, laughter broken up by a second snort. His hands covered his burning face in embarrassment. “PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Please tickle you more?” He shrugged, pretending he didn’t understand him. “If that’s what your heart so desires! Who am I to refuse such a polite request?” And the tickling went on for several more minutes. Heels, arches, nothing was left un-tickled, with Roman only stopping once Logan tapped his arm frantically. “Breathe,” he reminded him.

Logan did, taking in gasps of air until his cheeks no longer resembled the color of Roman’s sash. Tears of laughter had fallen from his eyes at some point, leaving visible tracks. “Roman,” he began, “that was awful.”

“I’m sure it was, handsome. It’s not like you wanted it so badly you were about to lose your mind.” Roman’s voice was thick with sarcasm. “You can always ask,” he added as an afterthought. Softer.

“You should be aware of how hard that can be.” He rolled his eyes. “I have seen you in your lee moods.” Wait. “What did you just call me?”

Oops. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, not able to come up with anything. “It’s true. I wasn’t lying or whatever.”

“I don’t need you to tell me something I already know.” Logan was smiling now, getting on his knees to be near eye-level with the other Side. “But thank you.”

“God, I love you.” It slipped out before Roman knew what was happening. “Oh. I mean, you’re welcome. That’s totally what I meant to say instead of that.” 

Eyebrows raised in shock, he reached a hand out to gently cup his face and force him to look at him. “You love me in a romantic sense, Roman? Is that what you mean?”

“I know you don’t feel the same,” he blurted out. His eyes squeezed shut as shame washed over his body in waves. “You don’t-don’t feel things, emotions. You-“ A pair of soft lips covered his own, interrupting him mid-sentence. He slowly kissed back and wrapped his arms around his waist, then his eyes opened once the warmth left him. 

“You figured out I wanted to be tickled,” Logan mused, “yet you couldn’t figure out I feel emotions like the rest of you? I love you too, Roman. You are my everything.”

Way to make him feel stupid. “Just kiss me again, nerd.” Roman stuck out his tongue, not expecting his underarms to be targeted like earlier. “WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAIT!”

“Wait for what?” His expression was blank as he worked methodically to wreck his new boyfriend(?) into oblivion with every possible technique he had observed over the years. “I do not understand. What am I waiting for?”

“IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES!” And the whole time he was tickled, Logan’s eyes were shining bright with pure adoration that not even he could hide.


End file.
